


Something That's Too Much

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've probably done this to a lot of boys, haven't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That's Too Much

When Souji looked at him sideways on the roof, when he rolled his chopsticks between his fingers and said, “We should try something,” Yosuke thought he’d known what to expect. It wasn’t anything new, a friendship having conditions, people hanging out with him only if he made it worth their time, but he’d managed to convince himself that it was different with Souji. That Souji was different.

He'd say yes because he was sure whatever they got up to wouldn't be anything he hadn't done before and he'd do anything to keep Souji's friendship, even if, when it came to this, Souji was like everyone else. He had even thought about it before, so the idea wasn't all bad, had wanted to do it but couldn't figure out how to ask, and he’d thought—he hadn't expected—

"Ah!"

Souji slid his mouth off with a wet _pop_ , and looked at him through his lashes as his mouth curled into a smile. "Too much?"

He hadn't thought for a second that Souji would be the one on his knees.

"Partner…" He was pulling Souji's hair, messing it up and maybe hurting him. He tried to stop, but his fingers didn't want to unclench and he wanted more, to push Souji down and make him continue but he couldn't—he couldn't handle this. He didn't know what to do with himself. "Please…"

"You've probably done this to a lot of boys, haven't you?"

Yosuke didn't answer. It wasn't a question, not the way Souji asked it, and he wondered when Souji had figured it out. Maybe as soon as he met him. He bit his lip hard.

"My partner, wrapping your mouth around some guy's dick to get him to pay attention to you." Souji's fingers tightened on his legs, and his smile took on an edge. He stared at Yosuke without blinking. "Did you let them fuck you too? How many could you take at once, one in your ass and one in your mouth? More, I guess, if you used your hands, but maybe you needed those for support. Maybe they fucked you so hard you skinned your palms on the ground trying to hold yourself up."

Yosuke closed his eyes, ashamed at what he'd done, ashamed at how hard it made him to hear Souji describe those things in his steady, even tone, and snapped them back open when Souji let out a disappointed noise. "S-sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Hmm, well… Well, that's alright, I understand. Don't worry; I'm not mad at you." Souji kissed the inside of his thigh and loosened his grip to stroke his legs. "You won't ever have to do that again. I bet…" He kissed the tip of Yosuke's cock, right where it was stickiest, and spoke so close to it that the words reverberated along his skin. "I bet none of them did this, did they?"

Yosuke shook his head loosely, barely able to control the movement. He was so close to coming he trembled.

Souji hadn't stopped smiling. "I'm glad. They wouldn't have been able to do it right."

"Souji… Souji, please, partner, _it hurts_."

"Ah, I'm sorry, let me…" Souji closed his mouth over the head of Yosuke's cock, and in seconds Yosuke was coming so hard his eyes watered, letting go of Souji's hair to claw at his futon. When he came back to himself, Souji's head was resting against his knee and he was stroking his legs again, nails scratching him with each pass. "You look so worn out. Was it bad? Did it hurt?"

Yosuke swallowed. "No, I'm—it was good."

Souji's smile crept back. "Should I do it again?"

He nodded, unsure if he could handle it but already wanting to feel it again, wanting what Souji would give him without asking anything he didn't want to give in return.

"And again and again, maybe?" Souji crawled between his legs and bent low over him, kissed him so that Yosuke could taste himself on his tongue. "We'll only ever do this with each other, Yosuke. We'll never have to touch anyone else. Doesn't that sound good? Don't you want that?"

Yosuke wrapped his arms around him. "Yes," he said.

Souji hummed as he drew them closer together and kissed the corner of his mouth without blinking.


End file.
